1. Field of the Invention
Syllabic-keyboard controlled devices, for example: that utilized in Graphic Arts, syllabic typewriters and other recording devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A syllabic typewriter has already been proposed by the U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,427 Gremillet.